The Many Masks of Midoriya Izuku
by Dark Elf2
Summary: In many different worlds, Izuku comes to possess many different powers. These are a series of one shots looking into those worlds.


The Many Masks of Izuku Midoriya

Chapter 1: Ride the Lightning

Inko Midoriya could barely keep her eyes open as her lay motionless in his hospital bed. He had been there for 5 days now. 5 days since something had happened at Izuku's middle school.

She had thought she wouldn't have to see her son in a hospital bed again, not since she got her son away from Katsuki. She had ignored the minor burns and scuffs, but when her son was brought home obviously concussed she had taken him to the hospital and immediately began looking for a different school for her son. Thankfully his grades were very good for his age, and he was able to transfer to Mustafa Private Middle School.

She thought everything was going fine. He had made a few new friends, and found that he really enjoyed the science classes. That was even what he was doing after school that day. He was working on some kind of chemistry project with one of the teachers supervising. No one else had been the lab at the time, when those near the science wing had heard an explosion. When those nearest made it to the lab it looked as though something had exploded. The teacher had been badly burned and cut by shrapnel. Izuku on the other hand appeared unharmed, beyond the fact that he was unconscious. When the teacher awoke later that night, he was greatly confused by the explosion, as nothing they were working with should have been able to cause an explosion.

That was 5 days ago. Still no change in here son. Even stranger was no one could explain it. The doctors could find no explanation for the coma. The only thing they could tell was that despite being comatose, Izuku's heart rate had skyrocketed. So much so that they had removed the monitor, since it couldn't understand what it was seeing. They had even called in Recovery Girl from UA on a consult, and even she was stumped.

She had called her husband, but whatever he was doing at the moment had him out of contact. She had no idea when he would be back or even if he could get back.

Just as she was about to let her tired eyes win, she jumped as what sounded like an electrical pop echoed in the room. Her eyes quickly scanned the room for any change, but didn't see anything changed. She was just getting up to go ask a nurse, when she heard something she had been afraid she would never hear again.

"Mom?"

* * *

Katsuki's could barely think as he felt the sludge fill his lungs. He could only stare as the heros' hung back all afraid to engage, all because of him. He knew they couldn't attack without hurting him or worse. He had tried to blast away the sludge, but it just kept filling back in. As he ran out of oxygen, he kept drifting towards unconsciousness. Then a yell shocked his brain awake.

"KAA-CHAN!"

Then he saw a flash of green light, and something jerked on his arm so hard he actually felt it come of the socket. But to his shock he was out of the villains body. He also seemed to be nowhere near it, he was blocks away from the battle. He could even see the fires off in the distance. Then his body reminded him then there was still sludge inside of it.

He dropped to the sidewalk and began hacking up the sludge from his lungs. When the coughing became clearer he felt a hand on his shoulder, he jerked suddenly knocking it away and stared at the figure behind him. A figure wreathed in green lightning, but a figure he knew.

"Deku! What the fuck did you do?"

Izuku seemed to notice the lightning radiating from his body. Then looked back at Katsuki.

"I don't know." And with barely a glance, he vanished, leaving Katsuki alone on that street corner.

* * *

The whole world was watching. Even I-Island was watching the footage of the battle in Tokyo.

The cameras had shown the escape of the students. And now it was a group of hero's all fighting the faceless monster that was All for One. And All for One was winning. 3 of the strongest heroes working together and he was more than just holding his own, he was winning.

"I can help them David."

David Shield turned from the monitor showing the battle to look at the young man who had spoken.

"Are you sure Izuku?" he asked.

"Yes. This is what I have trained for. This is why you guys helped me get licenses already. I have to help All-Might. He won't be ready for me."

David nodded. "You're right. The suits ready. Can you get there in time?"

"Of course I can. Thanks David. Let Melissa know it will be alright."

And with a burst of green lightning he was gone.

* * *

Toshinor Yagi knew this was it. Endeavor and Edgeshot were down. None of the others had the power to fight All For One. And he knew he was getting weaker. He was already way over his time limit for the day. Even with One For All still with him, he knew this would likely be his last fight.

"You never found a successor, did you?"

Those words shocked Yagi, more than any injury he had taken yet.

'How did he know?' He thought.

"I can tell. You are weak from the wound I gave you those years ago. But the power is still there. Good. When I kill you I will finally be rid of my brother's troublesome legacy."

And with those words All For One began channeling quirks into his right arm causing it to swell to massive size.

Yagi leaned back, channeling all the power he had left causing his body to swell back to full size. This was it. He was ready for the end.

Then something changed.

A flash of green light blurred through the battlefield. And with it, Edgeshot and Endeavor, who had both been laid out disappeared. Even All For One seemed to be distracted by the blur of light. He had turned to try and follow its path, but it was moving too fast. Then Yagi realised that the blur was circling around them in ever shrinking circles and if anything was going faster. Then he heard the battle cry.

"SPEED BOLT!"

The blur seemed to twist in mid air just long enough for a figure to appear as it hurled a bolt of green lighting at All For One. A blast so fast the powerful being could not dodge. He could only scream as the electricity coursed through him.

"WHO DARES?" Screamed the still twitching monster.

And that when the figure stopped moving. He wasn't very big, not even 6 feet tall. He wore a dark green tight fitted body suit that showed off his small but powerful frame. A full cowl covered his face except for his eyes and mouth. Two wing like fixtures protruded from the sides of the mask over his ears. And in the center of his chest was a logo. A bolt of lighting, the same green as that which coursed around his body.

The small figure looked unafraid as it answered the monstrous villain. And with a smile responded.

"Call me Flash." And as his name suggested, he was off again. Barely a blur as he raced towards all for one.

All For One fired energy blasts, wind bursts, and swung his massive arm but he could not catch the blur that was Flash. And Flash would dodge in launched hundreds of blurred punches and dash back out. But Yagi could see it was still only irritating All For One. Then Yagi noticed that the Flash kept glancing at him whenever he stopped. And when he finally made eye contact with him, Yagi caught the look in Flashes eyes and understood.

And then he began to channel everything he had left into a single point. One final blow. Something he had been saving just for this.

* * *

All For One had become so distracted by the Flash, that he had almost forgotten about All Might. He ignored the foe he believed was already near beaten and focused on this new annoyance.

Then with one apparently lucky wind blast he caught the Flash and sent him flying into a pile of rubble. He Moved in to finish the job, but that's when he felt it. Coming behind him.

"UNITED STATES OF AMERICA SMASH!"

He never managed to turn to see him coming. The last thing All For One saw was the expression on the Flash's face, a smirk, before All Might's powerful final blow struck him between the shoulder blades and he was blasted away.

* * *

Yagi felt himself shrink back down, as the attack faded. He stood over the body of the beaten All For One. Down and not getting back up. He stared at his fallen foe for several moments, before realizing someone was next to him. He turned to the small man known as Flash.

Flash looked up to him, and pulled his hood back, revealing a young face. But a face Yagi just barely recognized. He had seen him twice before. Once a year before he started at UA. And again, when he had been visiting David on I-Island. David had said he was an assistant. It took him a moment, but a name came to him.

"Midoriya... Izuku?"

"You do remember me? Wow. Didn't think I left much of an impression then."

"You may have just saved my life, that leaves an impression."

The boy seemed to think this over for a minute, before just smiling again.

"Well, my license is only provisional, so I should get out of here," Flash then put his finger to one of the wings on his ear and seemed to listen for a moment, "But David and Melissa say you should come visit soon, so see you again soon I hope."

And with another blur, The Flash was gone.

* * *

Yagi, in his much reduced form, sat in a chair watching the two teenagers train. It had been just over a year since he had passed One For All to Melissa and he was still helping her train in its power. Her strength and size increased by One For All she towered over Izuku, but he more than held his own.

Next him in a second chair sat David.

"They are going to be the best, aren't they Yagi?"

"Greater I hope then I ever was my friend, or so I hope. Has your daughter decided on a name yet, I saw her and Izuku designing her costume, but I hadn't heard a name."

David chuckled. "Yes, last she told me, when she tests for her provisional license in a few weeks, she was going to register as Wonder Woman."

A/N: This and several other ideas have been bouncing around in my head. Some power sets while awesome just wouldn't work in BNHA. But I still want to get them out of my head. Expect a few more of these.


End file.
